


A Not So Simple Favor

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [24]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Gen, Up to the reader if it's a friendship fic or a romantic fic, Upper teens rating, but it's not sexual, there is nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: When Hazel Landsdown's art project gets destroyed she's desperate to redo it before the deadline...problem is...she needs a model and stat.Ages: (Emma 17) Hazel 17, Serena 18
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Not So Simple Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/gifts), [Barbara_Lazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/gifts), [Struppi017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struppi017/gifts), [Adma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adma/gifts), [ScarletWarfree17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWarfree17/gifts).



> I wanted to do something special for Christmas this year, for all of you who have taken the extra time to do something special for me this year. Thank you so much! You are all so freaking talented in your crafts that I am so lucky to even have known you all. Your art is such a blessing.
> 
> Summer and Aisha as a couple was something created for the Wild Pitch universe, that would never make sense in the Power Ranger continuity but y'all stood by it. Loved it. Did art of it. Brought that relationship to new heights in ways that I could never imagine. Through that relationship, you've also embraced their fictional daughter Hazel. Given her personality quirks and little character details (such as blonde highlights in her hair). She is as much YOURS as she is mine. <3 Because of you, all of you, I specifically wanted Hazel to go into an artist direction as a character. This fic is more of a deep dive on who she is as a person in the Emma Gomez-Hart AU as well as the other created character for this world Serena Fernandez.
> 
> Special Shoutouts:
> 
> LadyoftheSun: Thank you so much for making those Wild Pitch chapter moodboards. On my down days, and days where inspiration is hard to find...I look through all of those. Haha you saw me cry over them and I know that must've taken so much time and detail orientation...thank you for being my friend and answering my random ass questions from time to time.
> 
> Barbara: You! You precious human being...your friendship is so special to me. Over the course of this year I've seen your art grow, change, get polished, you've taken huge steps and I couldn't be more proud. Not just of your art, but in your writing too. Thank you so much for your creations, I am still in awe of them. OH. And thank you for dealing with my ah...hahahaha other project. (the cover for the wedding). Your art holds a special place in my heart, and has touched so many lives. 
> 
> Struppi: You crazy bitch haha. You constantly are the one to deal with me on the day to day, always there to let me talk things out..my insecurities, my crazy ass planning schedules...plot ideas, character ideas...over this past year we've gotten so close and I am so thankful for your friendship and things like the Advent Calendar or when you took the time to do all of those Harvest Moon drawings. November-December are always my hardest months...and I can't thank you enough for making it so special <3 you're an incredible friend
> 
> Adma: Your art! You are so talented and I am so proud of you for finishing your big projects from school. That animation was incredible! Thank you so much for your pieces for Wild Pitch day....to this day, even years later your art (the baseball) is the background on my phone. 
> 
> Last but not least, Scarletwarfree: You always catch me by surprise! Your art of Summer/Aisha is probably one of my favorite things out there. There's so much love in your work that I'm in awe. You are incredible. Thank you so so much for those (multiple!!!) pieces. 
> 
> #AlwaysKeepCreating
> 
> <3 I hope you all have a fun, safe, incredible holiday

Who is Hazel Landsdown? From an outside world, she represented a lot of different things. As a Landsdown, the pressure was always on to be poised, to make sure she wouldn’t tarnish the name. She was known as a Landsdown first and Hazel second. At Eastland Academy, teachers and students alike, always had their eyes on where she would end up. Hazel was smart, kind, athletic, pansexual, and as a child of interracial lesbian parents she was practically the poster child for diversity for the school. Eastland didn’t waste any time putting her in the pamphlets. The name Landsdown was on one of their fine buildings on campus after all. She was a symbol, and used for bragging rights to the other private schools. Everyone wants  _ something _ from Hazel Landsdown.

While Hazel loved the thrill of being the starting point guard on the basketball team, her passion lied in the arts. She loved to create with her own hands. Art gave her the opportunity to break out of the boxes of what everyone thought when they heard the word Landsdown. It let her be her own person...whoever that was. Growing up it was  _ hard _ to discover what being  _ Hazel _ actually meant. She knew the sum of her parts. Hazel was very aware at her family's wealth and that because of it, she always had to keep her guard up...were friends really there for  _ her _ for  _ perks?  _ While Summer was always  _ lavish _ in spending her money on herself, her wife and daughter she would always give back to those who needed aid. Summer tended to focus the most on issues such as food banks, LGBT and trying to work with big cities across the states to assist the homeless population.

Her other mother, Aisha came from a more  _ humble _ place...a middle class African American family. She was the one who taught Hazel life skills...that because they had money they didn’t need to abuse it and not be able to take care of themselves. Aisha was  _ never _ going to allow her child to grow up and become a  _ brat.  _ She didn’t let Summer hire maids, or personal chefs, and only to hire drivers for  _ important events, _ (though she lost the argument on the landscapers). Hazel did chores. She did her own laundry and helped Aisha make dinners for the family. She always balanced out her wife...and taught Hazel the most important lesson of her life; how to sew. 

Hazel adored to sew, to  _ make _ her own clothes and own fashion statements on weekends (the school uniform prevented her from  _ wearing _ her clothes on Eastland’s campus). Buying supplies was never really an issue and gave her the outlet to be creative. It wasn’t easy, but it was a craft she could be proud of. It was something she could call _ hers.  _

It sparked an interest in other forms of art. While she dabbled in photography with one of her close friends Emma Gomez-Hart, it wasn’t really for her, nor was graphic design. Hazel started to fill out sketchbook after sketchbook with sketches and the finest of copic markers. It began with her favorite stuffed animal bears, other inanimate objects around the house. She flourished in the Eastland’s art curriculum and dabbled in other outlets...painting, pottery, glass blowing, home ec (as a way to get sewing practice for credit) but she always found herself coming back to drawing.

With her mother’s signed permission, she decided to go to Reefside Center for the Arts to take an 18+ class. Wanting to get better at her craft, and push her own boundaries she wanted to take lessons in anatomy, poses...with...live models. The 18+ meant that not all of the models would be clothed. Which brought her to her latest and not greatest predicament. 

Serena Fernandez  
  
Hey...I need to ask you something  
Is everything okay?  
No it’s not  
Vague much? Who’s ass do I gotta kick?  
Haha if you want someone to blame, it’s Tori  
God...what did she do now?  
So you know how I’m in an art class?  
Yes?  
Well I have a major project that’s due for said class and while I was working on some shading...Tori spilled an ICEE on it  
red or blue?  
Does that matter?  
I dunno...red seems hard to get outta stuff...  
It’s an ICEE! On paper! My project is ruined!  
Ah shit okay. Major problem...can’t you ask for an extension?  
No I can’t ask for special treatment...  
Rephrase: I don’t want to ask for special treatment.  
Okay gotcha. Crunch time. Same page. What do we gotta do? Do you need to borrow a fruit bowl? Uhm I’m sure I have one around. How many bananas?  
....Is that what you think I do all the time?  
You know art isn’t my forte  
We’ve been working on the human form. The female form.  
So you need a model  
Yes  
So why not ask Tori? This is her fault  
I don’t feel comfortable asking her...not about this  
It’s not one of those naked people model artsy things is it?  
It...is actually  


Hazel watched as the typing started and stopped and started and stopped...it meant that Serena was trying to come up with  _ some _ sort of response to it. Knowing Serena it was a matter of a personal struggle of whether or not to  _ joke _ or answer the question seriously. The heiress of the Landsdown family immediately felt embarrassed by the phone conversation, having to turn the screen down on her desk. She did it. She actually asked one of her close friends to pose nude for her. There were a multitude of reasons why Hazel narrowed down her options to ask Serena...she was  _ not _ going to make a wave in Gia and Emma’s relationship by asking  _ either _ of them to do it. Shelby Cranscott was the baby sister of the Sharks basketball team...there was  _ no _ way she would be an option. Hayley Park would likely have done it for her...but she didn’t meet the age requirement. 18+. Hayley was only sixteen and would count as a  _ minor.  _ Legally that narrowed her basketball teammates down to two candidates...Tori and Serena. 

Tori was the newest addition to their little friend group, and when she entered the fold...she certainly caused some waves. It wasn’t that Hazel didn’t  _ like _ Tori, she did. Tori was a breath of fresh air the tight knit group  _ needed.  _ But...with something as sensitive and vulnerable like this...no she couldn’t feel comfortable asking her. Maybe as a last resort, this whole predicament was her fault after all. Serena...she was a different story. When Hazel joined the Dolphins basketball team in 7th grade, Serena was the 8th grade team captain. She had known Serena for  _ years... _

It was no secret that growing up Hazel was always a third wheel to Gia and Emma’s romance. While the three of them were close as a trio, Hazel knew there were times that she was going to be left out. It was fine. Gia and Emma were an amazing couple and Hazel had the privilege to watch them grow up together and fall in love. Then there was Shelby and Hayley...due to her mother, Aisha, being close with Hayley’s mother Tanya Park...Hayley and Hazel always did stuff together. Then Shelby’s dad, Jason Cranscott, needed parenting advice from Aisha and...well soon enough they were a little trio of their own. Only when it came to Hayley and Shelby, they were the grade below Hazel...meaning they didn’t see each other much outside of  _ special classes _ or the basketball team. With the two of  _ them _ starting to go out after Hayley’s fall play...it left Hazel to be a third wheel  _ again.  _

With Serena their relationship was different from the rest of her friends. Maybe it was because Hazel was the  _ younger _ one for a change. Serena was always super protective of her team...Hazel would never forget her birthday pool party when the team captain of the basketball team shoved Chase Clark into a pool for trying to date both Hazel and Hayley at the same time. That boy, a flirt at heart, was crafty at texting the ladies. When Serena was approaching the age of 15, she asked Hazel to be the one to  _ make _ her a dress for her big quinceañera. It meant the two of them spending  _ hours _ together for Hazel to do proper fittings and get it  _ perfect _ for her friend. To this day, out of anything she had ever made (even with Aisha’s help)...she was most proud of how that dress had turned out...how beautiful Serena looked. That girl hated the skirt of the school uniform and the dress was a far cry from anything she wanted but for  _ one day... _ she took everyone’s breath away.

Hazel always knew Serena as the confident, capable, goofy, part athlete, part marching band dork, who always wore her head high on her shoulders. She was proud of her family...despite being one of the poor kids at the school. Everyone knew the only reason she and her brothers even could  _ make _ it into Eastland and  _ afford _ the high tuition was because her mother Emily Fernandez worked there as an elementary school teacher. She never let that phase her. Serena worked as a waitress at her father’s restaurant, earned everything she ever got in life on her own.

Though when it came to her quinceañera she showed Hazel a side to her that she didn’t dare let anyone else see. The nerves. Her own identity questions as someone who was only  _ half _ Mexican the other half white...having a watered down quinceañera that touched on the  _ major _ elements of the tradition. What it meant to be biracial was an issue Hazel understood far too well. It was complicated to say the least. From that time on, Hazel knew that she could come to her team captain for  _ anything.  _ Including  _ this.  _

Her phone vibrated and Hazel was brave enough to flip the phone over and face the music. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest as she read her friends message...

Serena Fernandez  
  
Who all is going to see it?  
Just my teacher. I promise.  
It’s okay if you don’t want to  
God. I’m so sorry for even asking  
It’s okay  
I’ll do it  
Seriously?  
Yeah  
Thank you. THANK YOU. I owe you BIG time  
Ha I’ll remember that next time I need one of my friends to pose for me naked for a “class project”  
Please. We both know you’ve failed art every time you took it  
Hey! In my defense art is subjective! Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Art can be garbage and garbage can be art. Figure that one out Money.  


She owed Serena for this. Big time.

*****

One of the many, many advantages of living in a mansion was that if Hazel didn’t  _ want _ to see her mothers...there was plenty of space to give herself some distance. Just in  _ case _ she made sure to invite Serena over on a night where Summer and Aisha would be out on one of their weekly “date nights”. This situation was humiliating enough for the young heiress that she didn’t want to get her  _ moms _ involved. 

Serena showed up in a Nike Eastland Academy Sharks dri-fit hoodie complete with a pair of sport grey joggers to cover up long legs. Outside of school, and work, the Fernandez girl was always seen rocking the sporty, gym rat, look. The older girl let out a quick exhale to try and expel the nerves in her body but Hazel knew that her friend was trying to put on a nonchalant cool vibe for her sake. It wasn’t working.

“So…”

“Come in” Hazel closed the door behind her friend and started guiding her to their familiar space...the room Aisha and Summer had set up for Hazel to do her crafts. The shorter girl thought it would be the best space for Serena to be comfortable...it was where the two of them spent the most time alone together. 

Serena couldn’t help the nervous chuckle, “So ah, you just want me to do a little “paint me like one of your french girls” pose?” She asked, referencing the classic line from  _ Titanic.  _ “Cause I can do that, yeah...yeah”

“Breathe” Hazel kept her distance, touch the girl who was getting naked for her for a favor probably wasn’t the  _ best _ way to try comforting her. “You can still back out of this...we don’t  _ have _ to do this”

“Hey a promise is a promise, I’m not backing out of this and letting you fall” Serena double checked that the door was closed before taking off the first layer of clothing...her basketball hoodie only to reveal that there was a charcoal grey Eastland Academy  _ Marching Band  _ t-shirt under it. That girl was  _ always  _ sporting some sort of spiritwear. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before”

“The locker room isn’t  _ quite _ the same thing” Changing in and out of basketball uniforms wasn’t exactly the same as this intimate setting. In the locker room everyone was so busy doing their own thing, keeping to themselves and having the respect  _ not _ to look at one another. If anyone was full on topless it was only for a few seconds to put a sports bra on. 

“Ha...right” Serena pulled her t-shirt over her head. The girl had on a bright orange sports bra underneath everything. Due to her conditioning with basketball and extra gym routine, Serena sported a damn fine six pack of abs...toned arms...Hazel  _ knew _ those long limber legs were also fit. She made for a  _ perfect _ specimen for modeling the anatomy. “You know if you wanted to see me naked you could’ve just asked me out”

_ “Serena”  _ Hazel sighed shaking her head, “Can you cool it with the joking?” Now was not the time to bring up the possibility of  _ them.  _ As in something that was  _ more _ than just their strong friendship. 

“Sorry, sorry...you know how I get” Serena was a girl who couldn’t turn off her sense of humor when she was nervous. “I’ll be good I promise” The tall girl swallowed hard, glancing over to the couch, “So uh...are you ready or? Cause I can wait to…”

“Hm?” Hazel tilted her head, “Yeah  _ I’m _ fine...I was perfectly okay in class and-”

“But this isn’t class” Serena rested her hands in the pockets of her joggers, “I’m not some random stranger and you’re not in some bright white room with a buncha other people...this is you n’me. Just us…” 

“Look I know I don’t have a lot of experience with  _ this”  _ As in naked people. 

Serena had some experience on that front...she had gone to band camp for four years, rumor was that place was pretty wild. It made for a decent place for Serena to explore her sexuality and figure out she liked girls. As far as her ex-girlfriends situations...well...those did not end well. While Hazel...while she  _ dated _ things sort of never really worked out before that big leap. That and she was always the guarded type when it came to her heart...she didn’t want to be used...not for being a Landsdown. It was hard enough finding  _ friends,  _ let alone partners who were genuine. 

“But I am nothing but professional”

The taller girl moved to take her pants off next, her underwear; a not matching lime green color. This right here was just like the locker room, or countless sleepovers where the girls felt comfortable changing in front of one another. A sports bra and underwear, or some sort of two piece swimsuit this wasn’t out of the ordinary. “How do you want me?”

“Hm?” Hazel thought she was doing a great job at hiding her nerves...until Serena asked her  _ that _ question. Down the pencil went...

Because Hazel didn’t actually answer, Serena put one leg up onto the couch, a silly grin on her face, “Captain Morgan?” With both girls knowing what had to come off next, the tension between them was rising. Serena leaned back on her crutch...her sense of humor. “Maybe do a Superman sort of thing?” She rested her hands on her hips, chin up. She wanted to relax...more importantly she wanted her friend to feel comfortable doing this. 

“Just…” Hazel went over to her friend and posed her the same way the model was positioned in class. One hand on the hip, the other down and relaxed...it wasn’t anything flashy or crazy just an introduction to the female form. “You make a good model”

“It’s the height, huh?” A smile crept onto the basketball players face. Out of the entire team she was the tallest member at 6’0 while Hazel inherited her mom’s genes and stood at around 5’3 standing as the shortest member of the team. “Will pose for food” A pause, “Do I get a snack?”

Hazel let out a laugh, feeling herself relax, Serena was  _ always _ freaking hungry. The athlete could put away an entire pizza and not show it with how crazy her metabolism was. At school she always carried around a little bag of marshmallows to empty snack on, the girl had a sweet tooth to boot. “For  _ this?  _ I’ll buy you dinner, anything you want” Serena was doing her a favor...the  _ least _ she could do for  _ this _ was buy her a meal. 

“Yessss” Serena waited until Hazel was positioned behind her easel before taking a breath, composing herself and asking, “...Do you want them off?”

“...Yes…” The sooner Serena stripped and Hazel could start the quicker this could be done. “Let’s just get this over with”

“Okay” Serena knew how Hazel’s mind jumped, “Take your time, I don’t want you to get docked points for a rush job” Serena reached back, waiting for Hazel to absorb the call out before taking the bra off. “Hoo okay, well, thank you for putting the heater on” With her breasts fully exposed that was the only comment she could muster to make. Next went the underwear…

Hazel took a moment to observe her friend’s athletic build, smooth honey tan colored skin, dirty caramel blonde hair, amber brown eyes. “You’re beautiful…” So much for trying to stay professional, she didn’t know what the first thing to say to her now naked friend.

“Oh now you’re  _ definitely _ buying me dinner” The captain of the basketball team laughed.

Beautiful wasn’t a word she’d use to describe herself. Being the middle child-the  _ girl _ child between her siblings Levi and Brody she always saw herself as one of the guys. She always cut her hair shorter, around a messy bob length so she wouldn’t have to worry about her hair getting in the way. Serena never spent time with expensive makeup. She’d rather use her paycheck to buy a hoodie at DICKS Sporting Goods over a makeup pallet. 

Hazel got herself started, glancing up now and again as she began with her rough sketch. All Serena could hear in the room was pencil on paper...the silence was going to drive her crazy, “So ah, see any good movies lately?”

This whole situation was awkward enough already for Hazel, “We don’t have to talk”

“Actually we kinda do” Serena turned into a nervous chatter box when there were too much of lulls. It was always loud at the Fernandez house, the Fernandez restaurant...Serena was surrounded by a big family between her immediate family and her cousins. While everyone was on top of one another and in each other’s business...it was never quiet. “So...you like art”

“You know this”

“I do” Serena wasn’t completely oblivious to her artistic friend. She’d be a bad team captain if she didn’t know her teammates interests. Whenever Hazel and Emma would go to the art museum, Serena was usually left with a Gia who didn’t want to go. “But...why?” She stopped to rephrase that, “What got you into it?”

Serena  _ sucked _ at art, she chose to do marching band as her fine arts credits in school. Serena Ava, the aunt she was named after, played the flute, something her mother Emily held onto dearly. Serena Fernandez, like the women on the Ava side of the family was gifted at it. On some days, Emily would play with her to get her daughter to practice...it felt like a way to connect with her sister...an aunt Serena never even had the pleasure of meeting. 

“I don’t know how to explain it…” Hazel sighed, “Not in a way that sounds  _ good.”  _

“Ah try me”

“It’s hard being a Landsdown…” It was true, as an  _ heiress _ she was put on a pedestal...even as a baby. An American princess in a way. Complete strangers had their eyes on her, on her mothers, her family to see what they would do. Hazel had to make her social media private so random people wouldn’t flock into her life and cast their opinions on her. She didn’t want  _ fans.  _ She was no Paris Hilton or Kardashian. She wanted  _ nothing _ to do with that, “Being  _ something.  _ People don’t know me but I represent something...a voice. There are so many creative minds in the world...art is more than pictures on a page. Every piece, everything has it’s own story”

“A picture says a thousand words”

“Yeah, like that…” Hazel nodded her head, “It lets me be me...if that makes sense…it lets me be dangerous, or take risks, push myself...my limits” It was why she wanted to take the 18+ class to begin with. Not just to get better at her skills but to  _ push _ her boundaries, her comfort zones. “I want to make statements” With her fashion, with her art, “Art is the future, art is polarizing, art is what gets conversations started. It’s bold….or it’s soft...delicate, beautiful...it can be  _ anything.  _ I can be  _ anything.  _ Not just the label people already think of me”

“That’s deep, Money” 

“My... _ status _ gives me power...and I’m not meant to run a company” Hazel had no intentions of taking over for her mother Summer, “But I want to make a difference…” She lived in a world of such privilege that she wanted to give back in some way. Some way that wasn’t  _ just _ a dollar sign.

Serena stood there, afraid of moving and messing this all up for her. She always lived a simple life in comparison to Hazel that a lot of the times she felt oblivious to what the other girl went through. Serena didn’t know what it was like to be rich, to be someone who everyone knew...she was a waitress that should’ve gone to public school if it weren’t for her mom. “You’ve got so much bottled up in there, huh?”

“Yeah, you know me...big feelings...little package” Hazel smiled, trying to reassure her friend that she was fine. She was seventeen and used to this life, she had her people...the girls of the basketball team were like the sisters she never had, her mothers were so supportive of whatever route she chose to go in. That was what mattered.

Despite not knowing how to relate Serena still wanted to be there for her, “Well if you ever need to talk…” She trailed off, glancing around the room at every little thing. Hazel had her sewing machine, fabrics, sketches of dresses that she eventually wanted to make for herself. 

“I know, hey I know…” The point guard smiled to her friend reassuringly, “You’re one of the most honest and real people out there”

“Ah, I try” Serena was always there for her teammates, no matter what it was. Hazel knew she was right to come to the taller girl for help with this very particular problem. “How’s it looking?”

“It’s pretty rough-”

“Ouch, and to think you said I was beautiful”

“The sketch” Hazel laughed, shaking her head at her friends idiocy, “Art takes time”

“Right, yeah” Serena ducked her head down for a moment, “So…..” The older girl mentally tutted through conversation topics. Trying to think of something with substance, “Homecoming is soon…”

“Yeah” The heiress glanced over to her model for reference, “Kendall’s asked me to help her with the decorations” Kendall Clark was voted senior class president, the sharp as a whip girl had very few flaws...one of them however was an eye for decor. Hazel and Kendall worked together often in the drama club, Kendall directed the actors while Hazel was in charge of the art direction...sets and costumes to bring Kendall’s vision to life. They were a pretty good dream team, even if Kendall had a reputation for being difficult to work with. 

Hazel paused, having to look back at her current creation...it was shaping up nicely. “Why?” A pause, “...You’re not...planning to ask me to the dance like  _ this _ are you?”

“Definitely not” Serena was quick to answer, she was already fully exposed if Hazel were to say  _ no _ that...well this all was extremely awkward. Rejection while naked, that’s a tough recovery. 

“Oh”  _ Definitely not,  _ huh?

“I ah” Quick on her feet with the recovery, “I wanted to know if you could make me something for the dance”

“Like a dress?” Thankfully it wouldn’t be as involved as Serena’s quinceañera dress, now with a couple more years of experience under her belt, it’d be much easier. No, she knew exactly how Serena felt, “What about a suit?”

“...You know how to tailor a suit?”

Hazel found herself smirking for the first time, now that time had settled in she was more comfortable with drawing her naked friend, “Not at all, but I like to push myself...to try new things…” To make a statement.

“That’d be incredible” Serena’s chest rose and fell with a deep sigh, “I hope my dad’ll be okay with it”

Serena didn’t have LGBT parents like most of the girls on the basketball team. Hazel, Shelby and Emma, even Tori counted on having parents who understood how their children felt. Rita was a wild card, but she didn’t really care much about Gia’s dating life, or Gia’s life as long as she didn’t get knocked up. Hayley’s bisexuality was met with a lot of questions but overall open arms from Adam and Tanya Park. Mike and Emily Fernandez were not in the slightest bit surprised by Serena coming out to them in high school. They, and her two brothers took it really well. Mike and Emily could look forward to a day where all three of their children brought a girl home. Finally a day at the Fernandez home where girls outnumbered the boys.

“You don’t think he would be?”

“I’m sure it’s fine...I dunno it’s that back of my mind doubt kinda thing. Like oh she’s  _ that _ kind of gay...what’s she going to do next?” Serena laughed, mostly at how ridicilous it all sounded out loud, “Suits are a gateway to the butch lifestyle” While Serena could fit the bill as one of the more ‘masculine’ members of the team she still carried herself with some feminity. She was a chapstick lesbian through and through.

Since most of the girls had no father figure at all, or two mothers...Mike Fernandez, Adam Park and the Cranscott men were ones to look up to. Hazel had known Mike since she was in 7th grade, he was always the  _ fun dad _ who planned the girls sleepover parties or hosted celebratory dinners at his restaurant. Hazel knew in her heart that the family man wouldn’t care if Serena went to an extreme and shaved her head, got a bunch of piercings or a damn face tattoo...he’d still love her just the same. If that was how she wanted to express herself, they’d be right there with her. That was  _ never _ an issue under the Fernandez roof.

“You’re an idiot”

Serena knew her fear was ridiculous, she exhaled a laugh, “You love me”

“Hmmm” Hazel chose not to respond to that in a yes or no manner. “I  _ guess”  _

Not many people would do  _ this _ for her...that was for sure. Maybe there was something there between them...something she couldn’t fully analyze right now...not like this...not while her friend was also her model, standing before her in the nude. The rich girl and the waitress...they came from completely different worlds yet out of her friends Hazel felt closest to this goof. Was it just a close friendship? Not all close bonds were romantic after all...or was Hazel an idiot and couldn’t read between the lines?

For now...she had to focus on finishing this project and not failing for an incomplete…

**Author's Note:**

> To make Hazel and Serena a couple or not...you five are so integral to these characters and who they are that I'm going to let you decide. :) you're what helps bring them to life after all <3
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
